Mating buckle assemblies utilizing ball and socket connections are generally known. By way of example only, such mating buckle assemblies may be used to secure extremities or end portions of web-like materials including straps used on child restraints, personal flotation devices, waist and backpack belts, head protection gear, luggage and handbags, as well as numerous other applications. Various exemplary known structures for mating buckle assemblies are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,213 to Keller et al. the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if fully set forth herein. While such known structures are believed to be highly effective in many environments of use, the general design is somewhat complex. Accordingly, constructions providing the benefits of such prior devices while enhancing ease of construction and/or operational performance would be desirable.